Discovery and Reunion
by Charles-burg
Summary: My English Coursework about communities. John is bored. Google is revealing. He gets confused not to mention angry and we're in deep trouble. That is unless a certain someone can change his mind! Mentioned and implied slash.


**A/n. Right, this was written as part of my GCSE Coursework. We had to write a piece on communities in any format we liked, so I decided to write a fanfiction where John discovers Fandoms and Tumblr. Plus there's a little surprise at the end! ;)**

* * *

He opened his laptop and stared at the blank text box of his blog, he hadn't written anything in three weeks, the trauma of Sherlock's death was still hitting him hard. Out of boredom he randomly typed his name in to Google images and choked back a sob as the picture of Sherlock wearing that stupid deerstalker popped up. Hurriedly he continued to scroll down as more pictures of Sherlock and him on cases loaded on the screen. Suddenly he was surprised to see a picture of them together in their flat, and wondered how anyone had got hold of it. The pictures in the flat continued to appear, becoming more intimate between them.

He blanched, a very detailed hand drawn sketch popped up, the image was horrifying in John's eyes, and it scarred him mentally. Who would draw a picture of Sherlock and him having sex? Quickly he clicked on the link to see if he could asked the user to kindly delete the image before it spread any further across the net, but was unfortunate to find a strange website called Tumblr.

Opening a new tab John typed Tumblr in to the search engine and clicked on the link to Wikipedia, he began to read; '_Tumblr is a community based website. Each user has a blog or in some cases many blogs where they post about their lives or things that interest them. It was recently sold to Yahoo! for a huge sum of money, this transaction however was deeply hate by most users of Tumblr._

_There are a few main sections of Tumblr:_

· _Fandoms_

· _Bands_

· _TV/Film_

· _Actors_

· _Books_

· _Porn_

· _And every day stuff._

John clicked on the link to Fandoms, hoping to find some answers to his confusion, but became even more confused.

_Fandoms_

_A fandom is a group of people who are obsessed or have a liking towards certain things, such as TV Shows, Films, Actors, Books, and Bands etc. There are three main fandoms on Tumblr Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock- _

WHAT?! Sherlock? What does it mean? That there's a show that people watch called _Sherlock?_ Why have I never seen it? Have people been filming our lives?!

With these thoughts in his head John continued to read becoming very disturbed.

_-Two of the other main fandoms, Merlin and Harry Potter, are now being described as dead because they have both ended._

_Fandoms have a strange sort of language used to describe certain things:_

_Shipping - This is when a person or 'Shipper' pairs together two characters or people known as ships and pretend they have a relationship._

_Slash – Male on male sex, examples of this are JohnLock (John Watson and Sherlock Holmes), Merthur (Merlin and Arthur Pendragon) and Destial (Dean Winchester and Castiel)_

_Yaoi – Female on female sex_

_Fanfiction_

_A Fanfiction or fanfic is a story written by a fan where he or she re-writes or creates new plotlines for a Book, TV Show or Film. The website is the most popular fanfic website but Archive Of Our Own (AO3) and are also well known. To overcome word limits in the synopsis boxes of the stories fans have come up with words that cover what might happen in the story:_

_OOC - Out of Character, when a character acts unlike his TV or book self._

_OC – Original Character, an unaltered character._

_AU – Alternate Universe, set out of the usual sets within the Show, Film or Book._

_Beta – (can be BETA'D) Rough draft of a fanfiction that is re-read and corrected by someone_

_R&R – Read and Review_

_Lemon – Sexual content_

_Crossover – When two or more Shows, Films or Books collide __*****_

_*SuperWhoMerLock is a crossover of Supernatural, Doctor Who, Merlin and Sherlock._

_Ratings_

_Each story has a different rating depending on its content:_

_K = G _

_No swearing, no sex, no immature themes. A five year old could read it without a problem._

_K+ = PG_

_Minimal swearing (damn, hell, etc.), some innuendo, maybe some mature elements, but very light. 12 year olds can read it._

_T = PG-13_

_Frequent strong language, but not explicit, sex content can get high, mature elements, etc. Anyone under 13 probably couldn't handle what's in there._

_M = R_

_Very strong and frequent language, explicit sex content and very mature elements. Anyone under 17 may not be able to handle what's in there._

_Fanart_

_Fanart is drawings and paintings created by a fan portraying scenes from the show, film or book, but also portraying scenes they would like to see, the most common being the slash fanart where fans depict their ships doing intimate things together. The most popular websites for posting these on are and Tumblr-_

John stopped reading, realizing there was going to be more than one image of him having sex with Sherlock on the Internet and that he would have no success in getting rid of them. Defeated he closed his laptop and stared out of the window, not really taking in what he was looking at, when suddenly he noticed a man down on the road was staring up at him, but not just any man. It was the man he believed to be dead for the past month; Sherlock Holmes was standing down on the road watching him, he cried with relief and anger before running out the flat and straight into Sherlock's arms.

The rest of that evening was spend with the two men kissing passionately in John's bed; neither of them noticed when Mrs Hudson came in, saw the couple smiled and left to inform Mycroft of his brothers return.

The End

* * *

**A/n. Well? What did you think? Please review.**

**(Oh and by the way I got a B grade for this, so don't dis it!)**


End file.
